


Valentine: Heart's Desire

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-13
Updated: 2003-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Valentine schmoop with Walter and Alex.





	Valentine: Heart's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Valentine: Heart's Desire

### Valentine: Heart's Desire

#### by Maddie

Title: Valentine: Heart's Desire 

Author: Maddie 

E-mail: 

Feedback: Yes, please! 

Pairing: Sk/K 

Warnings: This story contains m/m sexual relationship, and erotic spanking. 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: Assume everything through S.R. 819. 

Archive: Let me know where. 

Disclaimer: All X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made. Bruce Mosely, ect, belong to me. 

Summary: Valentine schmoop/PWP with Walter and Alex. Follows the Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year Stories. 

Notes: Thanks to Bertina and Audrey for beta. This concludes the Maddie All-Holiday Schmoop Fest. Next time, back to your regularly scheduled, non-holiday, angst type stuff. Happy Valentine's Day! I love y'all. 

Valentine: Heart's Desire by Maddie 

Alex was standing on the balcony, staring out into the bleak cold of a Virginia February, when Walter came in. 

Alex had driven Bruce to the airport and brought Bruce's car home. Bruce had let everyone go early, since it was not only Friday, but Valentine's Day. Bruce and Zoe had been inseparable since just before Christmas, and now he was taking her to Jamaica for the weekend. 

Alex hadn't been sure of what to do about this holiday. But it was a day for lovers, and he did love Walter very much. They hadn't talked about doing anything special, so Alex planned to make dinner, and he had a gift for Walter - which he sincerely hoped Walter didn't think was silly. Not that he would ever say that. Alex had discovered over the past two and a half months that Walter was infinitely patient and kind. Especially with him. 

Walter came up behind Alex, hugging him and nuzzling his neck. 

"Walter." 

"Alex. How was your day?" 

"It was good. Yours?" 

"Same as usual. Bruce got away okay?" 

"Yeah. He is so whipped, Walter. He wasn't about to be late meeting Zoe at the airport." 

Walter laughed. 

"Better not let him hear you say that." 

"I know." 

Walter peered closely at Alex. 

"Alex, is everything okay?" 

"Fine, Walter. Why?" 

"You seemed sort of melancholy when I came in." 

"Just thinking." 

Walter looked out over the city. 

"Alex, would you like for us to look for a new place to live?" 

"What? Why, Walter?" 

"Some of our memories here aren't so good." 

Alex laughed. 

"We'll have those memories wherever we go. Besides, we have some good memories here, too. Thanksgiving dinner. When we put up the tree. Christmas morning. Lots of great, spectacular, mind-blowing sex." 

Now Walter laughed. 

"I just want you to be happy, Alex." 

"I am happy, Walter. I'm with you." 

Walter pulled Alex close, breathing in the scent of Alex, leather and the spicy, masculine scent that he always had. "I feel the same way. Being with you makes me happy." 

Alex smiled and kissed Walter. 

As Alex pulled back from the kiss, he asked hesitantly, "Walter . . . did you have anything planned for tonight?" 

"No, but we can do whatever you want, go wherever you want." 

"I don't want to _go_ anywhere, Walter. I love being here with you. I did have something planned, though." 

"Okay. What?" 

"Well, I thought about kidnapping _you_ for Valentine's Day," Alex smiled an evil smile, "but, like I said, I wanted to stay here. So, I decided to cook dinner for us. And I have a small gift for you." 

"Well, I have a small gift for you, too. It's not much, but when I saw it, I thought of you." 

"Do I want to know what it is?" 

"It's nothing bad." 

"I have the steaks marinating. Let's have a shower and get comfortable." 

Upstairs, they undressed and got in the shower. Walter put Alex under the spray and soaped him all over. He paid special attention to Alex's hair, lathering it up and slowly massaging his scalp until Alex practically purred. When it was Alex's turn, he rubbed the bar of soap against the loofah until it was nice and foamy, then ran it all over Walter's body, gently washing him. When it was time to do Walter's back, Alex scrubbed hard, knowing how much his lover enjoyed it when he did. 

"Mmm. Feels good, Alex." 

They dried each other and dressed comfortably in jeans and t-shirts, and stayed barefoot. Alex went to start the baked potatoes. Walter stopped in the living room to put in a cd. 

Alex smiled as he heard "Kind of Blue" start. His mind immediately went back to Thanksgiving. Things were so different for him now. Good. If Mulder could only mind his own business, Alex mused. If he'd just let them be happy. Alex pushed all thoughts of Mulder from his mind, wanting to concentrate only on Walter this night. 

"What can I do, Alex?" Walter asked as he walked into the kitchen. "Salad?" 

"Yeah, that would be good." 

Walter made the salad while Alex did the steaks. Soon they were sitting down to eat. Alex was very adept with his prosthetic, but had a little trouble with mundane things - like cutting up steak. He appreciated the way Walter didn't try and do it for him. 

After dinner, Alex got up to clean up. 

"You cooked, Alex. Let me do that." 

"No, I want you to go up to the spare bedroom and look on the bed. Your present's there and I'd like you to put it on." 

Walter looked at him suspiciously, but Alex just smiled and said, "Go ahead. It's nothing embarrassing. I promise." 

Alex was drying his hands when Walter came back down. Walter was wearing black silk boxers and a matching robe. Alex smiled. 

"Ah Walter, I knew they'd look great on you." 

Walter went to Alex and kissed him. 

"Thank you, Alex. This is definitely something I wouldn't buy for myself." 

"You like them?" 

"Of course I like them. They feel so good." 

"Well, I know you never wear anything to bed," Alex leered, "but I figured I'd get to enjoy the view _before_ we went there." 

Walter snorted laughter. 

"So, do you want your present now, Alex?" 

"Okay." 

"Now, don't laugh. But like I said, I thought of you." 

Alex took the bag, white with red hearts, and reached inside. And pulled out - 

"Chocoholics Body Frosting?" 

"With a free paintbrush," Walter said teasingly. " Three flavors: chocolate, chocolate cinnamon, and chocolate cherry." 

"My, my, Walter, where have you been shopping?" 

"The Internet's great, Alex. You can browse in the privacy of your own home. Very discreet." 

"And what were you looking for when you found this?" Alex asked in a teasing tone. 

"Just looking. Never hurts to broaden your horizons." 

Alex laughed. 

"So when do I get to try this? You know, we _didn't_ have any dessert." 

"Alex, you don't want me to take this off already, do you? I just put it on." 

"Walter, I had no idea you were such a tease." 

"You bring that out in me, Alex. Ready to go upstairs?" 

"Yes. And Walter?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I want revenge." 

That brought Walter up short. 

"What?" 

"For New Year's. This time you're at my mercy." 

Walter's face split into a grin. 

"No problem." 

Within minutes, the two men stood facing each other in their master suite. "Can I undress you, Alex?" Walter asked. 

"Mmm, definitely." 

Walter pulled Alex's t-shirt over his head, then stopped to suck on his neck gently. 

"Do it harder, Walter. Mark me." 

Walter groaned and sucked harder, leaving a purple mark on Alex's pale skin. 

Walter lovingly unbuckled Alex's prosthetic and lay it on the dresser before moving on to his nipples. He sucked tenderly on one while his hand rubbed against the hardness straining at Alex's jeans. Then he unbuttoned and slowly slid the jeans and underwear down. Alex stepped out of them and Walter moved him to sit on the bed. Kneeling in front of the younger man, he sucked lightly at the hard cock, making Alex moan. Walter kept it up until Alex gently pushed him away. Walter stood up. 

"What do you want, Alex?" He asked softly. 

Alex stood and kissed Walter, sliding the robe off as he did. 

"Take these off," Alex said, plucking at the boxers, "then get on the bed." 

Walter did as Alex told him, then sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Sit up in the bed. Lean against the headboard." 

Walter slid up in the bed, then looked back to Alex, who had moved to sit in the armchair across from the bed. 

"Walter, will you touch yourself? For me? And close your eyes. Tell me what you're thinking." 

Walter got comfortable and started to stroke himself slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. 

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked. 

"About you. Your hand on me. You're above me, fucking me and stroking me at the same time." 

Alex's eyes closed as he whimpered at the vision Walter had just put in his head. 

"You're thrusting slowly, in and out, and your eyes are a dark green, like they are right before you come. I hear moaning. You think it's me, but really it's you." 

Alex's eyes opened wide. 

"You -" 

"Just making sure you were paying attention," Walter teased. 

"Believe me, Walter, you have my _complete_ attention," Alex said, panting. 

"Alex, are you jerking off?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? You're fucking me harder now, slamming into me. We're both trying to hold back, but it's just too good. Imagine me coming first, and my ass clamping down on your cock. Can you feel that? Come for me, Alex." 

Alex came with a shriek, shooting come over his hand and stomach. He sat there a moment, then looked up to see that Walter was still hard. 

"You didn't come?" 

"You didn't tell me I could." 

Alex grinned, then got up to clean himself and went and got in the bed. He lay beside Walter and started to suck him forcefully, taking his lover's cock deep in his throat. Walter erupted, yelling Alex's name. Alex lay on Walter's chest for a few minutes while they both rested. 

"Hey, you never got to try your Body Frosting." 

Alex looked up. 

"We're not done yet, Walter." 

Walter chuckled. 

"Alex, I'm older than you. I might not be able to get it up again." 

"Yeah, right, like you've ever had any trouble with that. Don't worry. I'll take care of it." 

Alex grabbed the chocolate Body Frosting. He held it out so Walter could open it. Alex dipped the brush in and proceeded to draw a heart on Walter's chest, making sure to get both his nipples. Then he smiled and slowly licked it off, taking extra time to make sure that _all_ of it was off the now - hard nipples. Alex stopped. 

"Walter? Slide to the edge of the bed?" 

Walter slid down. 

"Put your feet on the footboard." 

Alex kneeled at the foot of the bed. First he took Walter's balls in his mouth, one after the other, sucking gently before releasing them. Then he blew on them, causing Walter to jump. 

"Oh, look, that got a reaction," Alex said, as Walter's cock started to harden again. 

"Alex . . ." 

"Shh." 

Alex licked at Walter's well-muscled thighs, laughing as Walter jumped each time he nipped at the tender flesh. Alex took some more of the frosting and delicately applied it to Walter's cock, all over the head. Then, with cat-like licks, Alex removed the chocolate covering. By now Walter was making inarticulate noises. Alex licked some more, then sucked hard at Walter's cock. 

"See, I knew you could do it. You're hard again." 

"What about you, Alex?" 

"I get hard just watching you. Now, it's your turn. What do you want?" 

"Anything?" 

"Anything you want." 

"Well . . ." 

Realization dawned for Alex. 

"Walter, do you want to spank me?" 

Walter's eyes lit up. 

"Yes, I do. But do you want that?" 

"Well, I've never . . . but with you, yeah, Walter, I do." 

"Come here, Alex." 

Walter swung around to sit on the side of the bed. 

"Sit beside me." Walter took Alex's hand. "Alex, this is not something I have to have. If it scares you, or makes you uncomfortable, we won't do it. I won't have you uncomfortable in your own home." 

Alex's heart soared when Walter said that so casually, so matter-of-factly; _his_ own home. 

"Alex, I know you were abused by your dad. Is this too close to that for comfort?" 

"Oh, no , Walter. I don't think my father ever loved me. I know you love me. He beat me because he enjoyed hurting people. It made him feel important. I know you're not like that. Look, we're making too big a deal out of this. We'll just let things progress naturally. If it feels right, do it. If I start to feel upset, I'll ask you to stop." 

Walter got back in bed, leaning against the headboard once more. 

"Come here, Alex. Sit between my legs." 

Alex slid into a comfortable spot between his legs. Walter pushed him down a little more so he could reach Alex's head comfortably. He massaged it slowly and smiled when Alex started to purr. 

"You're just like a cat, Alex. Stroke your head and you start to purr." 

"I can't help it. That feels so good." 

Walter moved down, massaging his beautiful lover's neck, feeling him relax. He moved on to the shoulders, then stroked each arm in turn, stopping to massage the stump of Alex's left arm. Then Walter moved downward, stroking Alex's smooth chest, rubbing his nipples and causing Alex to shiver deliciously and arch his chest toward Walter's hands. Walter ran his fingers along Alex's side, where he knew it tickled. Alex sat straight up. 

"No fair!" 

Walter reached down farther to touch Alex's leaking cock. 

"Shh. I'll make up for it." 

He stroked Alex slowly, then took Alex's hand in his and used Alex's index finger to gather the precum, then guided the hand to his own mouth. Alex moaned as Walter sucked on his finger. 

"You taste good, Alex. But you know, you did tease me a lot before. I don't know if you've made up for it. You were very bad." 

"Are you going to punish me, Walter?" Alex asked, his voice low and raspy. 

"I think so. I think you deserve a spanking." 

"I wasn't that bad. Maybe I could just stand in the corner?" Alex whined. 

"No," Walter said firmly. "A spanking. Don't fuss. Turn over, across my knees." 

Alex turned to sprawl over Walter lap. The older man rubbed his back. 

"Okay, Alex?" 

"I'm fine." 

Walter started to spank Alex softly, so softly he didn't even flinch. Walter continued, a little harder, stopping now and then to rub the sting from Alex's reddening ass. Alex started to squirm and grind his cock against Walter's leg. 

"Are you learning your lesson, Alex? You'll be good now?" 

"Yes," Alex moaned. "I'll be good. Fuck me, Walter, please. I want to feel you in me." 

"Alex, I want to fuck you from behind. I want to see your beautiful red ass while I'm fucking you." 

Alex moved so Walter could get up. While he got the lube and a condom, Alex got on his knees. 

Walter squirted lube on his fingers and moved behind Alex to spread his buttocks apart. He pressed his finger inward, loosening the tight muscle. He pushed another finger in as Alex moaned. 

"So sexy, Alex," he murmured. 

Alex responded by pushing back, fucking himself on Walter's fingers. Walter pulled his fingers out and opened the condom, rolling it on quickly and smoothing on some lube. He moved to enter Alex. 

"All at once, Walter. I want to feel it." 

Walter positioned himself and entered Alex in one move, bottoming out against Alex's ass. 

"Ah, that's it, Walter. Hard, please?" 

"Yes, Alex. I don't think I can last that long anyway. You look and feel too good." 

Walter fucked Alex hard, loving the way Alex arched up to meet his thrusts. Walter reached around Alex to pump his cock, feeling how close he was to coming. It only took a few strokes for Alex to come, screaming his release. Walter held tightly to Alex's hips and thrust a few more times, then yelled himself, coming hard inside the tight ass. 

They both collapsed onto the bed, Walter panting and Alex sobbing. Walter put his arms around Alex, holding him close. 

"Alex?" 

"Oh, God, Walter, that was so intense." 

"So you're all right?" 

"Other than feeling like all my bones have dissolved, I'm fine." 

"Yeah," Walter laughed. "Thank God tomorrow's Saturday. I have all day to recover." 

"What about me? I have to work." 

"You're younger. You recover faster." 

"Walter, I'm not that much younger than you. Why are you always harping on that? And you're probably in better shape than me." 

Walter looked away. 

"Alex . . . sometimes, I . . . I worry you'll find someone younger, prettier, and you'll realize what you've been missing." 

Alex raised Walter's chin to look him in the eye. 

"Walter. I haven't missed a thing. You're the _only_ man I want. I think you're the only one I've ever wanted. Do you think I'm that superficial? I keep telling you how sexy you are. You're gorgeous. Why do you think I get hard every time I'm near you?" 

"I know, Alex. Sometimes I just get that way." 

"Well, I'll just keep telling you, then. And you know I don't lie anymore." 

Walter raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, hardly ever. And never to you. I only use my powers for good now." 

Walter bellowed with laughter. 

"Oh, Alex. You make me laugh. But, seriously, you gave me a great Valentine's present. And I don't just mean the robe and boxers. It's been so long since this holiday - well, _any_ holiday - meant anything to me. That all changed when you came back into my life. I love you so much." 

"I love you, Walter. And I feel just like you - if you'd told me a year ago that _I_ would be celebrating Valentine's Day, I'd have laughed. Everything means more to me with you in my life." 

"Let's get cleaned up and go to sleep, Alex." 

"Yeah, we do seem to be sort of stuck to each other." 

Walter cleaned them up, then they snuggled back up for the night. 

"Now, Walter, tomorrow you'll show me where you found the Body Frosting?" 

The End 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Maddie


End file.
